Sweet Nightmares
by Yamiga
Summary: Madara had nightmares,and that was a normal thing, but that wasn't something he wanted to admit. He found it pointless and selfish to talk to Hashirama about the subject matter, even if Shodai was the source of his haunting nightmares.


**Summary: Madara had nightmares, but that wasn't something he wanted to admit. He found it pointless and selfish to talk to Hashirama about the subject matter, even if Shodai was the source of his haunting nightmares.**

Madara felt the iron sword pierce through his back and through his heart. His breath became much more ragged, and his mind became clouded with grim thoughts. His eyes opened wider than they ever had before as he tried to make sense of what had just happened to him.

Had he really reached his demise?

"How did you..." He remember asking, every word was even more painful than the previous. "Maneuver behind my back..."

"No matter what happens," An angrier, much more aggressive voice spoke. "I will protect our...no..my village."

Madara wasn't really thinking, the pain in his chest was nearly unbearable. He tried to breathe normally, but that worked too no avail. All he could do was swallow his own blood as he listened to the man behind him speaking slowly, and dangerously.

Everything was fading away.

Words...voices...life...everything.

* * *

Madara woke up shaking.

He presently sat at his kitchen table, holding his head down. He must have fallen into a momentary sleep, or a terrible nightmare.

He lifted his head up and felt tears rolling down his cheeks, lifting his hand up, he attempted to wipe them away, but they kept on streaming. Madara was still shaking, violently and uncontrollably and he felt the sudden urge to vomit.

He quickly stood up, holding his stomach and attempting to stay balanced as he made his way to the bathroom. He was stopped abruptly however, when he bumped into someone who had just left the bedroom.

Madara opened his eyes and looked up, shaking a bit more than he was earlier. Standing there, with the familiar smile on his face was Hashirama.

"I've been looking for you Madara..." He frowned when he saw Madara's expression, and then his facial expression turned to anger. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" He reached for Madara who quickly stepped back.

"It's...it's nothing Hashirama_" Madara was confused now, and had to think for a while.

Why was he in the Kage tower to begin with?

Oh right, he was married to Hashirama...for about a year now? So Hashirama wasn't trying to kill him right? He just had trouble convincing himself to believe that.

"Madara...you're crying." Hashirama grabbed Madara's wrists. "Something's wrong, please don't try to lie to me...tell me. You know I hate playing this guessing game with you..."

"I'm sorry..." Madara repeated over and over again, still shaking.

Madara had experienced nightmares, but never one so realistic, so real like the one he had just had. And to just be taking a small nap at the kitchen table, but to experience such a horror...well that made him feel uneasy inside. He didn't like that feeling, reliving his past, reliving his mistakes.

And to make matters worse, the very man that had "killed" him, stood right before him, very concerned.

"Hashirama...I have to go." Madara found the strength to pull his wrists away and he quickly made his way to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

He didn't care if it was unlocked, or if Hashirama had followed him inside, he only collapsed on the bed and began to cry.

It wasn't something that was normal for him, at all. In fact, his very state of mind wasn't normal. No one would ever expect to see the great Madara Uchiha, (presently Madara Senju) laying flat on the bed crying his heart out.

But there he was, like a teenage heartbroken girl.

He couldn't help himself, he was confused. That flashback, that nightmare had hit him fast. He wasn't prepared for it, especially on such a wonderful day.

There was a soft silence in the room, and the only audible thing was the soft whimpering coming from Madara. But slowly and softly, footsteps could be heard making their way toward the bed and then finally, Madara felt someone embrace him.

Hashirama held him in a tight embrace and instantly he felt better.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong Madara..." Hashirama whispered. "Just know that you are safe..."

"Okay..." Madara replied shakingly. "Okay..."

"I love you Madara." Hashirama clarified, like he always did, but he sounded much more serious this time.

"I love you too." Madara replied, burying his head in Hashirama's chest.

* * *

**This is some of my worst writing, but I just wanted to post a little one shot before bed. Good night, and I don't own Naruto.**


End file.
